


A first meeting...

by PersephoneSiren



Series: Draco x Adam [3]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Clash of the Titans (2010), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adam is 19, But some hope at the end, Cold Weather, Despair, Draco is a soldier, M/M, No Sex, One Shot, Short One Shot, hunger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneSiren/pseuds/PersephoneSiren
Summary: Par une froide soirée d'hiver et alors que la neige tombe, le jeune Adam tente de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule, pour se glisser dans une ruelle pour fumer une cigarette, avant de chercher un homme pour la nuit. Mais rien ne se passera comme prévu.





	A first meeting...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeWendigogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeWendigogo/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [A first meeting...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401284) by [PersephoneSiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneSiren/pseuds/PersephoneSiren)



> Petite histoire qui avait déjà été publiée il y a quelques mois, mais qui fut supprimée. Elle a été revue et corrigée pour cette nouvelle publication.

* * *

C’était l’hiver et cette journée avait été l’une des plus froides depuis le début de la saison. La nuit tombait, quelques flocons de neige commençaient à tomber et Adam Towers, un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, traversait la rue, tentant de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. C’était la sortie des bureaux, l’heure à laquelle les gens rentraient chez eux. Mais pour d’autres, c’était aussi l’heure d’aller boire une bière dans un bar. Et Adam allait, comme chaque soir, profiter de cette occasion pour trouver un homme, qui lui payerait un soda après avoir joué de ses charmes, mais qui lui proposerait également de continuer la soirée chez lui et plus si affinités, contre une certaine somme d’argent. Bref, un homme qui lui offrirait un toit, un lit et peut-être même un repas, le temps d’une nuit.

Adam n’avait pas honte de son mode de vie, il avait accepté sa situation depuis bien longtemps. Il aimait le sexe, cela en devenait parfois même une drogue. Ainsi, chercher un partenaire n’était pas si horrible pour lui. Et après tout, comme il aimait se le répéter pour se donner du courage, c’était lui qui avait décidé de quitter le domicile parental, après une énième dispute avec ses géniteurs.

Il cheminait parmi la foule, tentant d’atteindre le bar qu’il avait prévu de visiter. Ses mains étaient bien enfoncées dans les poches de son sweat, tentant de se réchauffer ses doigts en tripotant la seule cigarette qui lui restait, ainsi que la boîte d’allumette qui l’accompagnait. Le jeune homme essayait de garder le sourire, malgré le fait que sa journée avait été mauvaise. La personne qui lui louait une chambre l’avait menacé de l’expulser, s’il ne payait pas très rapidement son loyer en retard. Et malheureusement, Adam n’avait pas encore réussi à amasser la somme nécessaire qui lui avait été réclamé. De plus, il avait froid et faim. Plutôt maigre naturellement, il l’était d’avantage quand il avait du mal à se nourrir durant certaines périodes, et c’était actuellement le cas, lui donnant une apparence assez chétive.

Les flocons continuaient de tomber, se collant dans ses épaisses boucles brunes, mais Adam se fichait d’avoir de la neige dans ses cheveux. Pour le moment, il ne pensait qu’à une chose : se glisser dans la ruelle qui était à côté du bar, pour pouvoir fumer sa dernière cigarette, avant d’entrer dans cet endroit qui lui était normalement interdit à son âge. Malgré le fait d’avoir une fausse carte d’identité, Adam aimait se fumer une cigarette, pour l’aider à se détendre, avant d’aller chercher un compagnon pour la nuit.

Après quelques minutes de marche supplémentaires, il réussit à atteindre son but, se faufilant dans le petit passage qui jouxtait le bar. Il avait pu apercevoir qu’à l’intérieur de l’établissement, il y avait déjà du monde, ce qui lui donnait de l’espoir pour trouver facilement un homme pour cette nuit. S’asseyant par terre, il savoura un instant cette position pour étirer ses jambes. Puis à l’abri des regards, il se décida à sortir sa cigarette, pour la coincer entre ses lèvres légèrement bleutées, avant d’extirper de sa poche la boîte d’allumette, qu’il avait volé dans un autre bar, quelques temps auparavant. Adam soupira, se rendant compte qu’il ne lui restait plus que trois allumettes. Il en prit une, la frotta contre l’étui pour l’allumer, mais elle se brisa. Le jeune homme lâcha un juron, jetant l’allumette cassée, avant d’en prendre une autre. Il répéta son précédent geste pour enflammer le petit morceau de bois, avant de l’approcher du bout de sa cigarette. Le tube de tabac brula légèrement à ce contact, laissant apparaître un point lumineux rougeâtre. Enfin, il aspira et souffla une bouffée de nicotine. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il commença à sentir quelque chose d’humide sur ses joues. Du bout des doigts, il toucha son visage, remontant jusqu’à ces yeux pour découvrir qu’il pleurait.

Comme c’était étrange. Adam pleurait rarement depuis son plus jeune âge, évitant toujours de verser des larmes car il avait appris que celles-ci avaient tendance à ne lui apporter que plus de coups de la part de ses parents, à l’époque où ils vivaient encore avec eux. Il se souvenait parfaitement que quand il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de craquer, après avoir entendu une avalanche d’insultes à son encontre, son père ou sa mère le frappait, avant de lui crier : « Tiens ! Comme ça tu pleureras pour une bonne raison, pauvre con ! »

Mais là, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, si c’était dû à sa situation actuellement ou le simple fait d’avoir bêtement cassé une des allumettes, Adam ne pouvait s’empêcher de commencer à pleurer. Le jeune homme se mit alors sangloter, essayant au départ de garder à l’intérieur ses gémissements, pour finalement se laisser aller. Il se fichait d’être entendu, car il savait que les personnes qui traversaient la rue ne feraient pas attention à ce bruit. Le son de la foule, des voitures, de la ville, couvrirait suffisamment ses pleurs. Tenant sa cigarette entre ses doigts, la laissant se consumer toute seule, Adam s’était recroquevillé sur lui-même, sa tête entre ses bras, tandis que ses jambes s’étaient rapprochées de son chétif buste. La neige continuait de tomber, s’écrasant davantage dans ses cheveux bouclés et son cou. Ce froid humide et désagréable qui le fit frissonner, lui donna d’avantage envie de pleurer et d’hurler.

« Hey, ça va ? »

Une voix venait de s’adresser à lui. La voix d’un homme, beaucoup plus grave que la sienne et avec un accent. Adam releva la tête, les yeux rouges et remplis de larmes. Il observa un instant l’inconnu qu’il distinguait vaguement, tentant de ravaler ses sanglots. Pour l’instant, il ne voulait pas être importuné, ne désirant, pour une fois, que se prélasser dans sa tristesse et son désespoir.

« Ouais, merci. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, tout va bien. »

Le jeune homme agita sa main qui tenait sa cigarette, faisant signe à l’homme qu’il pouvait partir. Mais les pas se rapprochèrent. L’inconnu arriva près de lui et se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur. À travers ses larmes, Adam put voir qu’il portait un pantalon avec des motifs militaires, ainsi que des boots. Sans doute un soldat.

« Écoute, je vois bien que ça va pas. Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

L’homme persistait, au grand dam d’Adam. Il se releva, essuyant rapidement ses yeux, puis se força à sourire.

« Non. C’est gentil mais non, je vous assure, tout va bien. »

Il contourna l’inconnu, marchant vers la rue pour sortir de la ruelle. Le jeune homme voulait s’enfuir, partir de cet endroit pour aller chercher un autre bar, ne souhaitant pas être suivi par le potentiel soldat.

« Merci pour votre aide mais, ça va aller. »

Alors qu’il tentait de rejoindre la foule, Adam fut rattrapé par l’inconnu. Celui-ci avait agrippé son bras, d’une manière à la fois douce et ferme.

« Ok, je veux bien te croire. Mais, si tu as besoin d’aide ou juste d’une oreille pour t’écouter, n’hésite pas. Je suis actuellement en permission et je réside à l’hôtel qui se trouve à côté du bar Andersen. Je sais combien la vie peut-être dure parfois et vu ton apparence, je suppose que la tienne ne doit pas être facile. Mais… »

L’homme fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en extirpa quelques billets, qu’il fourra dans la main d’Adam, avant de le relâcher.

« Tiens, prend ça. Je ne connais pas ta situation mais si ça peut t’aider… »

Le jeune homme n’osa pas regarder cette âme charitable. Il serrait dans son poing le précieux don, les yeux perdus dans le vague, hébété par le geste, tout en essayant de réfléchir à une quelconque réponse à donner. L’inconnu sortit à nouveau quelque chose de sa veste, griffonna quelque chose et tendit le papier à Adam.

« C’est l’adresse et le numéro de ma chambre, si tu veux venir me voir. Je ne veux rien d’autre que t’aider. Promis. »

Adam attrapa le papier, le mis dans la poche de son sweat et repartit sans dire un mot, laissant derrière lui son sauveur. Il ne savait pas qui était ce soldat, ni combien il venait d’obtenir, mais il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Se fondant dans la foule, il ne jeta pas un regard en direction de cet homme qui l’avait secouru.

*******

Le soldat observa le jeune homme s’engouffrer dans la rue, pour disparaitre parmi les personnes qui marchaient dans la rue. Il parcourut à son tour les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la foule, espérant sincèrement que l’adolescent irait lui rendre visite prochainement.

« Hey, Draco ! Alors, tu viens ? »

Un autre soldat se tenait près de la porte du bar, attendant que son compagnon d’arme se décide à le rejoindre. L’homme soupira, regarda une dernière fois la foule, avant d’entrer dans le bar.


End file.
